


Sto dni

by DoctorOfHunters



Series: 203 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/psycholigical, Hurt/Comfort, Hux in prison, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorOfHunters/pseuds/DoctorOfHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie wszystko sprzed upadku. "Rozbity statek. Potem walka. Strzały. Chciałem rozkazać odwrót, ale coś wybuchło. Upadłem. I jestem tutaj… W rękach swoich wrogów". Warknął przez zęby, chowając twarz w dłoniach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sto dni

**Author's Note:**

> Sto dni to moja wizja Huxa w

**Dzień 1.**

_Przegrałem._

_Porażka. Porażka. Porażka. Porażka!_

Próbował uciec z pola bitwy, ostatecznej bitwy, ale zaatakowali jego statek. Nie zostawili mu wyboru – nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Jeśli to miał być koniec, to chciał zginąć, walcząc u boku swoich ludzi, za sprawę Najwyższego Porządku.

Strzelał do oddziału Rebeliantów, paru udało mu się zranić. Był z siebie dumny. Odwrócił się, by krzyknąć do Phasmy, ale wtedy niedaleko wybuchło działo. Coś trafiło go w głowę. Poczuł silny ból i zachwiał się. _A więc to koniec. Cóż…_ Usłyszał krzyk Phasmy i hałas kroków wielu ludzi. Nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na ziemi, ale nie kontrolował niczego, więc pomyślał szybko: _Żegnaj, Ren, wybaczam-_ , ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo opanowała go ciemność.

Obudził się i od razu zrozumiał, że jest sam. Z kajdankami na rękach, ubrany w swój brudny mundur, ale bez butów. Usiadł z wielkim trudem. Czuł lekki, tętniący ból głowy. Wiedział, że nadchodzi gorsze, że na razie działają jakieś leki. Właściwie cały czuł się obolały. Dotknął czoła i  stwierdził, że jego głowa została opatrzona zwykłym bandażem.

Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie wszystko sprzed upadku. _Rozbity statek. Potem walka. Strzały. Chciałem rozkazać odwrót, ale coś wybuchło. Upadłem. I jestem tutaj… W rękach swoich wrogów._ Warknął przez zęby, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

_Oddychaj. Uspokój się._

_CHOLERA!_

_Przegrałem!_

_Przestań! Muszę wziąć się w garść i zacząć myśleć logicznie. Nie mogę być słaby._

_Policz od 100 w dół. To zawsze cię uspokajało. 100, 99, 98…_

_.._

_.._

_3, 2, 1. 0._

Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech.

Otworzył oczy.

_Już. Już jestem spokojny. Nie mogę stracić kontroli._

Kiedy poczuł się trochę pewniej, przyjrzał się swojej celi. Łóżko było wygodne, ale nie luksusowe - podobne do tych, które zamawiano dla Szturmowców na jego Niszczycielu. Pomyślał o nim z ukłuciem serca. _Daj spokój. To już przeszłość. To już nie ma znaczenia._ Powrócił wiec do rozglądania się po pomieszczeniu. Toaleta i umywalka znajdowały się za metalowym parawanem. Na prawo od drzwi w ścianie było matowe okno a pod nim stolik. _Podają przez nie jedzenie_  - pomyślał, czując lekki głód. Jednak na samą myśl o tym, że miałby coś w ustach, zrobiło mu się niedobrze, więc szybko odwrócił wzrok, zamykając ponownie oczy. _Nie mam siły na nic._ Położył się znowu, na plecach. _Takie upokorzenie. Dałem się złapać._ Zasłonił twarz ramieniem, zaciskając mocno zęby. _Ciekawe co z Phasmą? Ciekawe co z Re- NIE! On cię zdradził, pamiętaj o tym. Tam, wiem! Tamta myśl to była chwila słabości! To był nic nieznaczący sentyment. On dobrowolnie przeszedł na ich stronę, wrócił skąd przyszedł, zostawiając mnie samego, na pastwę jego starych kumpli. Pewnie zasugerował im, by cię złapali i uwięzili! Tak, na pewno. Chciał się pobawić. Chciał mnie upokorzyć._ Hux poderwał się i sapnął gniewie, ale zaraz ponownie zrobiło mu się niedobrze i pochylił głowę do przodu, między kolana. Oddychał głośno i szybko. _Cholerny Ren. Zdrajca. Zdradził Najwyższy Porządek! Zdradził MNIE! Jak mógł to zrobić, po tym wszystkim?! I dlaczego to tak boli?! Nie! Nie boli! Ty nie masz takich uczuć, prawda? Pamiętaj, nie masz takich uczuć! Takie uczucia to słabość. A nie możesz sobie na nią pozwolić. Nie w takich okolicznościach. Nie, nie mogę. Muszę-_ Spojrzał na wprost – na drzwi do swojej cel i uśmiechnął się diabelnie, mimo braku tchu. _Wydostanę się stąd i_ _zapłacą mi za to. Wszyscy. Zemszczę się!_

**Dzień 8.**

Cały tydzień bezsensowności.  Zero kontaktu  – z kimś ważnym. Zero tortur. Nic, tylko czekanie. _Co to ma być… Jestem rozczarowany…_

Dwa razy odwiedził go droid medyczny i zmienił mu opatrunek. Wpuścili go strażnicy, którzy nie odezwali się do niego słowem. _Świetnie. Też nic nie powiem. Nie zniżę się do takiego poziomu, by pytać jakieś pionki o informacje. Poczekam, aż ktoś będzie miał na tyle odwagi i będzie raczył się pokazać, by ze mną porozmawiać._ Ci sami strażnicy trzy razy zaprowadzili go pod prysznic. Pierwszy raz pojawili się drugiego dnia i dali mu przy okazji ubranie, ale wydawali mu tylko polecenia.

Tace z jedzenie były roznoszone dwa razy dziennie. Również przez droidy. To, co dostawał, było inne. Zgoda, odwiedził różne planety, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy jedzeniem. Potrafił obyć się bez niego i nigdy nie było czymś, co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Konieczność jedzenia była zaprogramowana biologicznie – musisz jeść, by przeżyć i nie być osłabionym. Tyle. _Nie warto przywiązywać wagi do uciech z jedzenia, bo to oznaka słabości._ Jednak w ciągu tego tygodniu, nie mając nic do roboty, parę razy złapał się na tym, że przyglądał się swoim posiłkom. Ciągle nie trwonił energii na rozkoszowanie się potrawami i napojami. _Zresztą czym się tutaj rozkoszować?_ Po prostu zastanawiał się nad tym, co mają mu zapewnić. Wszystkie produkty, jakie dostawał, miały być po prostu sycące. Po prostu. _Więzienna strawa. Takie coś dostawali Szturmowcy. Nie chodziło o smak. Mieli się najeść, by mieć siłę i walczyć. Co ciekawe… To przypomniało mi o czymś. Zastanawiam mnie sytuacja w Galaktyce. Rebelianci wygrali, ale teraz muszą stawić czoło konsekwencjom wojen. Takim jak głód. Ciekawe, jak sobie z tym poradzą._ Wziął do ręki bułkę i urwał kawałek, po czym wsadził do buzi i żuł powoli. Miał czas, a ta myśl rozbawiła go.

Gdy zjadł, przystąpił do kolejnej zaplanowanej czynności. Już drugiego dnia ułożył sobie plan. Po śniadaniu ćwiczył, odliczając czas ilością wykonanych czynności. Następnie odpoczywał, powtarzając w myślach wszystkie książki o konstrukcji statków, broni i wielu innych rzeczach, które pamiętał (coś na temat Mocy, historii i psychologii) lub starał się nie myśleć o niczym i dać sobie chwilę spokoju. Czasem drzemał, gdy był wyjątkowo zmęczony. Później ćwiczył do obiadokolacji. Gdy skończył jeść, kładł się i wykonywał kolejne ćwiczenia umysłowe. Codziennie stał się wymyślać sobie coś nowego, by zachować świadomość umysłu i nie popaść w obłęd.

_Mam w tym wprawę. Jeśli myślą, że tym mnie złamią, to nie przygotowali się w ogóle._

**Dzień 9.**

Strażnicy przyszli po niego zaraz po śniadaniu. Założyli mu kajdanki i poprowadzili korytarzami do nowego pokoju. W środku czekał na niego gość specjalny wraz z towarzystwem. Przykuli go do stołu i wyszyli. Dopiero wtedy General Leia Organa się odezwała:

-Generał Hux.

-Generał Organa. Panowie. – Kiwnął głową w kierunku dwóch innych dowódców Rebelii i chuderlawego mężczyzny, którego kojarzył, ale nie znał. Pod jego wzrokiem mężczyzna skulił się i spojrzał w dół. 

-Wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, prawda, Generale?

-Oczywiście. Zostałem złapany przez swoich przeciwników, którzy uznali się za zwycięzców i teraz wymierzają swoją sprawiedliwość.

-Nie _swoją_! Wymierzamy sprawiedliwość! Jedną, jedyną!– odezwał się jeden z dowódców.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale z logicznego punktu widzenia, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak obiektywna sprawiedliwość.  To, co jedni uważają za sprawiedliwie, inni nie muszą. Sprawiedliwość jest zupełnie poza waszym pojmowaniem, skoro nie widzicie jest subiektywnego charakteru.

Widział, że mężczyzna o mało się na niego nie rzucił, ale powstrzymał uśmiech.

-Dosyć tego. Jesteśmy tutaj, by przedstawić ci sytuację, Generale.

Hux rozłożył ręce w geście oczekiwania. Organa zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Poprosiła chuderlawego mężczyznę o głos.

-Cameronie Hux, będąc wrogiem Rebelii i członkiem Najwyższego Porządku… – Jego głos był bardzo głęboki i uspokajający. _Ach, już coś sobie przypominam. To był jakiś mediator? Senator?_ – Zostałeś poddany karze więziennej na okres oczekiwania na  rozprawę, która odbędzie się za 21 dni. Zważywszy na twój status i tytuł zapewniona została ci osobna cela, którą zatrzymasz. Masz prawo do obrońcy-

-Nie, nie chcę obrońcy.

_Nie będzie mnie żadna wasza marionetka wypytywać o cokolwiek. Mam to w dupie. Każdy zna wyrok. Nie dam wam satysfakcji. Nie będzie teatrzyku dla cholernych Rebeliantów._

Mężczyzna zerknął na Organę, która kazała mu kontynuować.

-W takim razie… to chyba wszystko?

-Doskonale, a teraz chciałabym zostać z więźniem sama. I żądam prywatności.

Patrzyła prosto na niego.

_Zaczyna się. W końcu._

-Pani Generał!

-Bez dyskusji.

_Przypomina Re- NIE! Przypomina swojego syna. Widać, po kim odziedziczył ten temperamencik._

Jej towarzysze wyszli, choć niechętnie. Jeszcze raz próbowali ją przekonać, ale uraczyła ich takim spojrzeniem, że opuścili pomieszczenie bardzo szybko. Organa poczekała i upewniła się, że przestały działać urządzenia służące do obserwacji. Po jej minie zauważył, kiedy to się stało i postanowił rozpocząć rozmowę. Już dawno nie miał okazji do inteligentnej rozmowy, już przynajmniej do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy.

-Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt?

-Ben… Kylo. – Musiała przełknąć ślinę. – Wspominał o tobie. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego. I-

-Dlaczego? – parsknął krótko. – Byliśmy współpracownikami. Może dlatego. Wymagasz ode mnie odpowiedzi, nie podając szczegółów. – Gdy zwrócił się do niej per ty, tak jak ona do niego, drgnęła.

-Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego pytał o ciebie. Dlaczego się tobą zainteresował. Jakie były wasze stosunki.

_Stosunki między nami były – BYŁY –bardzo zażyłe, drogi pani Organa._

Hux zaśmiał się krotko, nieszczerze i zabrzmiało to jak warknięcie psa.

-Ach. Boisz się, prawda? Boisz się, że mogę być czymś więcej. Że jestem zagrożeniem dla Jasności w serduszku twojego dopiero-co-odzyskanego synka. Jakie to zabawne. Doprawdy, cała wasza rodzina to banda ślepych głupców.

Generał Organa jednocześnie poczerwieniała i skrzywiła się ze złością. Słyszał o jej furii i trochę na nią liczył.

\- Nie chcesz mówić, nie mów. A skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie mamy, po co kontynuować tej rozmowy. Spotkamy się na rozprawie, Generale Hux.

Wstała i ruszył do drzwi. _Re- Jej syn…_

-Proszę poczekać.

Zatrzymała się, ale nie odwracała.

\- Przekaże pani coś swojemu synowi?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.  

-Proszę mu powiedzieć, że nie zmieniłem zdania, co do zdrajców, że brzydzę się nim i mam nadzieję, że nigdy już nie będę musiał na niego patrzeć.

\- To akurat pewne.

Wyszła, a parę chwil później wróciła po niego straż.

Jej słowa, choć potwierdziły to, czego podobno- nie, nie podobno! na pewno – chciał, sprawiły, że poczuł ciężar na piersi.

_Jesteś głupcem, Cameron. Jesteś głupcem._

**Dni od 10 do 29.**

Opanowała go rutyna. Starał się nie zgubić w czasie i odliczać dni. Codziennie nowy wzór matematyczny, który miał doprowadzić go do odpowiedniej liczby. Rozprawa była punktem kulminacyjnym jego obecnej sytuacji. Po niej będzie mógł podjąć kroki w planowaniu swojej ucieczki. Teraz się do niej przygotowywał.

Po paru dniach zdjęli mu bandaże i od tamtego momentu przychodzono do niego tylko z jedzeniem i by zaprowadzić go pod prysznic. Czekanie dłużyło się, ale nie zagięło jego ducha. Był przyzwyczajony do czekania i samotności. Znał te uczucia doskonale i wiedział, jak sobie z nim radzić. Radzić? Wiedział, jak ich nie odczuwać.

_To jakaś ich wymyślna zagrywka. Może liczyli, że zacznę gadać? Ha! Ha, ha! Dziwne, że Re- syn Organy nie poinformował ich o wszystkim? Nie powiedział, co na mnie użyć. Że tutaj nie przyszedł. Że mnie nie torturuje, nie karze mnie za to, co było._

_Ciekawe. Zastanówmy się. Nie powiedział, bo:_

_1.To nie ma sensu, bo może skażą mnie na śmierć, a skoro przeszedł na Jasną Stronę Mocy, to nie chce nikogo torturować. – Do skreślenia. Zaprzeczenie w stwierdzeniu. Nie zabiją mnie. Są na to zbyt -dobrzy-._

_Dobrzy_ pomyślał tak , jakby to było coś obrzydliwego

_2.To nie ma sensu, bo resztę swojego życie spędzę w więzieniu, więc tortury może rozłożyć w czasie i mieć zajęcie na parę kolejnych lat. – Do skreślenie. To też bez sensu. Skoro jest -dobry-to nie będzie mnie torturował. Przynajmniej on._

_3.Bo jest zajęty czymś innym. Np.: Cieszeniem się z wolności i skakaniem po pieprzonej łączce miłości razem ze swoja mamusią, byłym Szturmowcem, dziewczyną z dziwną fryzurą i resztą tej zgrai.– Podkreślić. Bardzo możliwe._

_Choć Organa powiedziała, że myślą o tobie, musiał coś mówić. To nie ma znaczenia. Widocznie były to błahostki, które ona wyolbrzymiła, bo nie ma względu w całą sytuację. Jestem tego pewien._

_4.Bo ma gdzieś, co się ze mną stanie. I nie zawraca sobie głowy moją osobą. –Podkreślić. Główny wybór._

_5.Zapomniał o mnie.- Podkreślić dwukrotnie. B. b. możliwe._

_6.Stracił pamięć.- Skreślić. Zaczynam odbiegać od sensowych wyjaśnień.._

_7….._

**Dzień 30.**

Trzydzieści dni. Tyle trzymali go w nieuczciwej niepewności. Dlaczego nieuczciwej? Ponieważ każdy znał wyrok. Każdy wiedział, że go nie zabiją, więc kiedy Organa wygłaszała wyrok, o mało nie ziewnął i musiał się powstrzymać od przewracania oczami.

\- Za śmierć zadaną-

_Kończ to._

-A także za współpracę-

_A podobno to Najwyższy Porządek zbudowany był na pompatycznym stylu._

\- i choć zasługujesz na karę śmierci, którą z takim zamiłowaniem stosowaliście w swoim systemie, my tak nie postąpimy, nie zamierzamy podzielać waszej wizji o rozlewaniu krwi. Skazujemy cię zatem, Cameronie Hux, na karę dożywotniego więzienia pod ścisłym nadzorem.  Jednakże nie ciesz się, gdyż postaramy się, byś zapłacił za popełnioną przez ciebie zbrodnię. Za winą podąża kara. Jesteśmy tutaj, by przywrócić sprawiedliwość.

Z całej siły powstrzymał się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

_Z czego mam się cieszyć, głupia kobieto. Jednak nie myślcie, że pozostanę tu na zawsze. To, że mnie nie zabiliście, to wasz błąd, nie mój. Możecie zabrać mi wolność, dumę, ale nie zabierzecie intelektu, a jeśli o nim mowa, to przewyższam was wszystkich. Więc wolność i dumę  zabieracie mi tylko na jakiś czas._

_-_ Nie będziemy się nad tobą znęcać, czy też cię torturować, jak wy to czyniliście ze swoimi ofiarami, ale postaramy się, i ogłaszam to przy wszystkich, byś doświadczył bólu, który sprawiłeś.

Ktoś na sali zaczął klaskać. Ktoś inny coś krzyknął. Inni mruczeli. Parę osób wciąż było niezadowolonych z werdyktu.

Jednak Hux ignorował ich wszystkich. Stał wyprostowany, mimo poniżającego więziennego stroju. Wpatrywał się w Organę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Skupiał się na niej, bo nie chciał wykazać słabości. Nie mógł podążyć za głosem pożądania. Nawet na moment nie spojrzał w bok, choć wiedział, że jest tam ktoś, kto cały czas go obserwuje. _Co się stało, Organa? Miałem nie mieć możliwości, by znowu na niego spojrzeć, więc dlaczego tu jest?_ Czuł na siebie spojrzenie dwóch ciemnych oczu, które próbowały wedrzeć się do jego duszy i go sprowokować. Ich właściciel chciał, by Hux na niego zerknął.

_O nie, Ky-… Nie, mój Kylo umarł. Ben, czy jakkolwiek się teraz nazywasz. Nigdy więcej._

**Dzień 48.**

Hux szybko dowiedział się, na czym ma polegać _doświadczenie bólu_ , o którym wspomniała Organa. Jednak nie pojmował, dlaczego myśleli, że to na niego podziała. Bo nie podziałało. _To ma być kara?_ _Są słabi. Zawsze byli, ale teraz, gdy  doświadczam tego czegoś… Tacy słaby. Mogliby się wiele nauczyć o życiu, gdyby żyli w warunkach, w których ja dorastałem. Mogliby spotkać się z moim ojca i poznać smak rzeczywistości, a nie tej cukierkowej, idealistycznej, nierealnej krainy, w której prędzej, czy później, przyjdzie im zginąć niczym robactwo pod butem. Jeśli coś takiego uważają za_ _skuteczną metodę w budzeniu mojego sumienia, to chyba pozamieniali się rozumami z najgłupszą istotą na świecie._

Poza tym jego sumienie miało się bardzo dobrze. A to znaczyło tyle, że było martwe. Pewnego dnia, tamtego dnia, po prostu był w takim szoku, że jego sumienie rozpadło się. Umarło. I nie próbował go wskrzeszać. Nie był w końcu masochistą. Błogostan socjopaty mu odpowiadał.

Dlatego zamrugał i westchnął. Jego opiekunka – Opiekunka postępu i monitoringu stanu psychicznego skazanego, jak nazwali ten zawód – a zarazem jedna z najbardziej irytujących istot, z jakimi miał w życiu do czynienia, zerknęła w jego stronę.

\- Czy chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, Cameron?

_Tak. Nie używaj tego imienia, bo, jak tylko się stąd uwolnię, to znajdę cię i rozwalę ten głupi uśmieszek._

_Choć, w sumie mogę się pobawić w twoją grę…_

-Tak, chciałbym.

Właśnie w tym momencie został puszczony kolejny hologram - mała dziewczyna, lat około sześć, zaczęła płakać i opowiadać o swoich rodzicach, którzy, oczywiście, zginięci z rąk Huxa, gdy użył broni masowej zagłady. _Gdyby byli mądrzejsi i poszukaliby informacji na mój temat, wiedzieliby, że nic nie zdziałają takimi dramatami. Ojciec wyszkolił mnie na idealnego członka Najwyższego Porządku._

_No i nie lubię dzieci._

\- Słucham.

O mało nie parsknął, widząc podekscytowanie w jej oczach, liczącej na postęp, na to, że udało jej się go zgnieść, rozerwać jego skorupę. Odchrząknął i postukał palcami o stół, udając lekkie ożywienie. Po czym poruszył ramionami i jęknął:

-Te krzesło jest bardzo niewygodne. Długo jeszcze?

Uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, po czym skierowała twarz tam, gdzie znajdowała się kamera.

-Dodatkowe pół godziny.

 Byłby pod wrażeniem. Byłby, gdyby tego nie oczekiwał.  

**Dzień 54.**

Jego opiekunka nie dawała za wygraną. Ciągle puszczała mu hologramy z płaczącymi wdowami, wdowcami, sierotami i całą litanią innych bliskich jego ofiar. Raz nawet pochwalił ją za to, że udaje jej się znajdować nowe. Jej praca polegała również na pokazywała mu zdjęć i fragmentów raportów dotyczących zamachów  i zniszczeń dokonanych przez Najwyższy Porządek. A poza tym czytała mu różne artykuły na temat poczucia winy, wyparcia i innych ważnych moralnie rzeczy. Próbowała z nim dyskutować. Gdy miał chęć, odpowiadał. Zabawa z nią była odskocznią od monotonności.

 Jednak pewnego razu zrobiła coś nowego, innego niż dotychczas. Postanowiła poruszyć wątek ciężkiego dzieciństwa. Przedstawiła mu jakieś znane przypadki. Bardzo się wczuła w swoją rolę, a jej monolog trwał dobrą godzinę. Liczyła, że trafiła w czuły punkt, bo cały czas wymownie na niego zerkała. Zero reakcji spowodował, że się zaczerwieniła i kontynuowała, sięgając głębiej. Nie wytrzymał, kiedy stwierdziła, że może nie pamięta czegoś, bo to było zbyt traumatyczne, ale możliwe, – bo wg niej taka właśnie jest prawda – że jego ojciec wykorzystywał go seksualnie. Wybuchnął śmiechem. I nie mógł przestać. Popłakał się i w pewnym momencie zaczął dusić. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się śmiał, nie wiedział, jak powinien się czuć, jak to zatrzymać. Nie mógł się opanować, więc jego opiekuna w końcu wezwała pomoc. Nawe nie zauważył, gdy użyli medycznego pistoletu, by dożylnie podać mu środki nasenne. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy poczuł lekki ból a potem szybko zaczął tracić przytomność.

Ostatnie co pamiętałam to myśl, że akurat tego jednego ojciec mu nie zaserwował… ze swoich rąk. Rozbawiło go to jeszcze bardziej, ale był już wtedy otępiały.

Obudził się w swoim pokoju i po chwili dezorientacji znowu zaczął się śmiać. Tym razem z większa kontrolą. To był wyjątkowo udany dzień. Mięśnie jego twarzy bolały, ale idiotyzm jego opiekunki był rzeczą wyjątkowo zabawną.

**Dzień 55.**

Jego reakcja sprawiła, że kolejna sesja minęła w ciszy. _Czeka, aż sam poruszę ten temat._ _Myśli, że miała rację._

Po trzech godzinach ciszy, wyszła nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.

_Wariatka._

**Dzień 56.**

Kolejna cicha sesja. Jednak tym razem jego opiekuna przygotowała się lepiej. Przyniosła hologramy przedstawiające jego ojca i matkę. Na większości wyglądali tak samo. Jego ojciec był rudy i blady, tak jak on. Był wysokim mężczyzną o prostych plecach, szerokich ramionach, zaciętej minie i surowych niebieskich oczach. Typowy wojskowy. Nie było w nim  nic miękkiego i delikatnego. Zresztą w jego matce również. Po niej odziedziczył zielone oczy, a także rysy twarz i umiejętność ograniczonego wyrażania emocji – z pominięciem irytacji, tą miał zakorzenioną głęboko w duszy. Kishe Hux nie była pięknością, ale brzydka też nie była. Po prostu była i chyba o tym wiedziała. Kobiet ze stali i lodu.

Te hologramy nie wywarły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Wiedział, jak wyglądali jego rodzice. Co w tym było niezwykłego? _Miałem się wzruszyć, czy jak? Miałem wybuchnąć płaczem, że chcę do mamy lub taty? Lub odwrotnie? To było wyjątkowo nudne. A może nie wiesz, jak zareagować? Może już nic nie czujesz? To by tylko znaczyło, że zadanie zostało wykonane dobrze._

Po chwili pokazała mu coś nowego. Udało jej się znaleźć dwa hologramy, na których był wraz z rodzicami. Nie sądził, że takie istniały, więc mu trochę zaimponowała. Na jednym był jeszcze bachorem – miał z sześć lata i ojciec trzymał go za rękę. Nic z jego postawy nie wskazywało, że robił to chętnie, a wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał raczej na wściekłego. Jego żona opierała się o jego ramię i w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na dziecko, wydawała się zarazem wściekła i smutna – coś niezwykłego, że w ogóle pokazała takie emocje. Napis na dole hologramu wyjaśniał wszystko: Rodzina Huxa po pogrzebie ich drugiego dziecka –Andy Hux. _Ach. To._ Pamiętał to – już jako dziecko wykazywał strasznie dobrą pamięć i był mądrzejszy od swoich rówieśników, ale więcej o tym zdarzeniu usłyszał dopiero parę lat później. Jego matka poroniła, bo spadła ze schodów. Jedni sądzili, że była pijana. Inni, że zepchnął ją mąż. Jeszcze inni, że był to napad – w co bardzo wątpił. _Nie zająłem się szukaniem dowodów, ale zawsze uważałem, że zrobił to ojciec._ Poznał te szczegół, kiedy miał dwanaście lat i wysłano go do Akademii Przygotowawczej. Nic z tego nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia i nie miało wpływu na jego przyszłości – przynajmniej od momentu, w którym się o tym dowiedział.

Na drugim hologramie jego ojciec znowu stał wyprostowany, ale tym razem sztywnym ruchem ręki obejmował swoją równie sztywną i posągową żonę, a on stał parę kroków za nimi, jak zupełnie obca, przypadkowa osoba. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ile miał wtedy lat, ale był pewny jednego – nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziewięć. Nie pamiętał okoliczności, ale widział, że był naćpany. Jego rodzice przekonani, że ma problemy ze skupieniem (był wg nich zbyt ruchliwy i beztroski), leczyli go na własną rękę mocnymi środkami uspokajającymi. Nawet, jeśli tego nie potrzebował. Czasem podawali mu leki na wszelki wypadek lub po to, by im nie przeszkadzał. Przestali to robić, gdy lekarz poinformował ich, że miało to zły wpływ na jego zdrowie fizyczne (psychiczne ich nie obchodziło). Jego ojciec zadecydował, że trzeba z tym skończyć, bo w końcu jego syn musi pójść w jego ślady i zostać wojskowym, musi być zdolny, by walczyć o władzę w Galaktyce i przynieść im – ich systemowi - chwałę. Wtedy zaczął go trenować na poważnie, przygotowywać do Akademii. Kiedy tylko wykazywał nadmiar energii lub jego zachowanie odbiegało od wyznaczonych przez niego norm, ojciec kazał mu wykonywać masę ćwiczeń lub zadań matematycznych i projektowych. Wszystko działo się pod nadzorem – głównie nie jego, miał od tego ludzi i niańki, którymi były albo droidy, albo jakieś harpie z armii, które przeszły na wcześniejszą i niechcianą emeryturę, ale wciąż chciały mieć poparcie jakiś ważniaków, a jego ojciec był kimś takim. Za niedoskonałość płacił utratą wolnego czasu i resztką czegoś, co sprawiało mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność – choć i tak nie było tego zbyt wiele. Inaczej było z jego matką. Ta nadal robiła mu zastrzyki, gdy tylko nie było niańki i musiała z nim zostać sama. _Chodziłem naćpany, zanim rzeczywiście nauczyłem się dobrze chodzić. Czy to nie zabawne? Miliony zazdrościłyby mi, gdyby o tym wiedziały._

-Pamiętasz coś z tego, Cameron?

Rozważał odpowiedź, powstrzymując złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Wszystko, Alole. – Kiedy użył jej imienia, na sekundę zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. _Alole. Cholera, co ta za imię? Twój ojciec bzykną po pijaku jakiegoś Wookiee?_

-Naprawdę? To może coś mi opowiesz. Taki zapatrzony w siebie narcyz powinien ujrzeć w tym doskonałą okazję. Powiedz mi coś o swoim dzieciństwie.

-Nie czuję takiej potrzeby,  Alole. – Uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust. Kiedy otwierała ponownie usta, dodał jeszcze, pochylając się w jej stronę: Ale wiesz co? Chciałbym powiedzieć coś innego.

Alole zacisnęła mocno szczęki i wzięła głęboki oddech, zamykając na chwilę oczy. _Przynajmniej uczy się na błędach._

-Tak?

-Lubiłem ten dźwięk.

-Dźwięk? Jaki dźwięk?

-Ten, który wypełniał ten pokój, kiedy nie otwierałaś ust.

Przez chwilę nie powiedziała nic. Była zbyt wściekła i upokorzona, choć wiedziała, że to ją właśnie czeka, gdy Hux się odezwie.

-Doskonale. – Wstała i zebrała materiały. – Przygotuj się, że od jutra już go więcej nie usłyszysz. Dobrej nocy, Cameron.

Zanim zamknęła drzwi, stwierdził, że krzyknie:

-Dobranoc, Alole!

 _W sumie nawet to polubiłem._ Pomyślał, gdy strażnicy przyszli przetransportować go do jego pokoju.

**Dzień 59.**

Alole porzuciła na razie temat jego rodziny. Postanowiła obrać inną taktykę. Hux był jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony.

Przyniosła parę testów.

-Nie zmuszę cię do współpracy, ale rozważ to, że… może znajdziesz w tym kolejny powód do rozbawienia.

-Zapewne bym coś znalazł.

-Więc służę pomocą. Zechcesz?

Nie miał zamiaru jej mówić, że przerobił chyba wszystkie takie testy i wiedział, jak się z nimi obchodzić na swoją korzyść. Poza tym, wszystkie opierały się na podobnych schematach i ktoś, chociaż trochę bardziej rozumny, był w stanie je przechytrzyć.

\- A jaki wynik chcemy osiągnąć? Mam się postarać, by wyszło, że jestem normalny, czy może raczej wolałabyś, bym był całkowicie popieprzony?

-A może chociaż raz będziesz szczery?

Udał zaskoczoną minę i przełożył rękę do serca.

\- Taka ilość szczerości może sprawić, że moje biedne martwe serce znowu zabije i od razu dostanę zawału.

Alole otworzyła plik i przeczytała monotonnym głosem pierwsze pytanie. Odpowiedział, uśmiechając się, ale, kiedy na niego zerknęła, od razu przybrał kamienną minę.

Końcowy wynik twierdził, że boi się pająków, nie lubi otwartych pomieszczeni, ale poza tym jest w miarę normalny.

-Byłeś szczery?

\- Pająki są okropne – odpowiedział pasywnym tonem.

\- A otwarte pomieszczenia…

-Mam traumę po tym, co się stało z moja bazą. Rozumiesz. – Pokiwał poważnie głowę, jednocześnie krzywiąc się z bólem.

\- Kłamałeś.

\- Alole, otwieram się przed tobą, a ty tak mnie traktujesz?

Opiekunka westchnęła.

-Koniec na dzisiaj!

-Tak szybko? Jestem naprawdę rozczarowany.

**Dzień 67.**

Para wypełniła całe pomieszczenie. Rozkoszował się ciepłą wodą, której nie było na jego ukochanym Niszczycielu, a którą ironicznie dostawał tutaj. Pozwalał jej powoli spływać po jego ciele. Ręce opuścił luźno bo bokach ciała, nogi rozstawił w delikatnym rozkroku. Podniósł twarz ku górze i otworzył usta. Czuł się prawie tak, jakby nie był w więzieniu. Prawie. Bransoletka na jego nadgarstku nieumożliwiana mu uwierzenie w takie wrażenie.

-5 minut do końca!

Pochylił głowę do dołu i otworzył oczy. Patrzył, jak woda spływa po jego włosach, które zrobiły się pod jej wpływem czerwone-pomarańczowo. Mrugał powoli, nie robiąc nic.

-Koniec! Wiesz, co robić. Masz 5 minut!

 _Wiem, co robić. A jakże. W końcu to już dwa miesiące._ Przetarł włosy, a potem ciało. Założył koszulkę, bokserki i luźne spodnie – jego ojciec nazywał je szpitalnymi, a następnie parę prostych półbutów. Wszystko w białym kolorze. Nienawidził go. Spojrzał w lusterko – oczywiście, było to jedno z tych nietłukących się – i poczuł złość na widok swojego odbicia. Był blady jak zwykle, ale jego dawne ubranie sprawiało, że wyglądał groźnie i elegancko, a teraz? Teraz wyglądał jak duch z czupryną rudych włosów. Zawsze był próżny, więc ze złością szarpną za włosy, by je chociaż zaczesać do tyłu.

-Skieruj się w stronę korytarza!

-Tak, tak – szepnął znudzonym głosem do samego siebie, a następnie przedrzeźniał bezgłośnie następne polecenia:

\- Ręce za plecy. Odwróć się twarzą do ściany.

Westchnął, ale wykonał je bez marudzenia. Niechętnie, wręcz z obrzydzeniem do siebie i wzrastającą nienawiścią do nich. Na razie nie miał wyboru. A że był genialnym strategiem, potrafił skalkulować, co mu się opłaca robić, a czego nie. _Do czasu. Poczekajcie._

Strażniczka podeszła do niego i nałożyła mu kajdanki na nadgarstki.

-A teraz spacerek do twojego pokoju, panie Lisie.

Rzucił jej obojętne spojrzenie. Lis – takie dali mu tu przezwisko. I nie miało to związku z kolorem jego włosów.

_Do czasu._

**Dzień 68.**

\- Co powiesz na swoje przezwisko?

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Bardzo oryginalne. Jestem rudy i-

-Przebiegły, egoistyczny, skryty i krwiożerczy, w znaczeniu drapieżny i okrutny.

Uśmiechnął się pokrętnie.

-Przestań, bo się zawstydzę.   

Alole wyprostowała się na swoim krześle i postukała palcami w stół. Wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Czekał, aż się ugnie. Po paru minutach w końcu się ugięła. Jak zwykle.

-Wyjeżdżam na parę dni, więc na jakiś czas będziesz miał spokój od mojej osoby.

_Była jedyną osobą, z którą wchodziłem w kontakt większy niż usłyszenie polecenia i założenie kajdanek, więc to znaczy, że będę miał spokój od ludzi ogółem. Czyżby nowy etap? Najwyższa pora na zróżnicowanie._

-Och, będę tęsknić, kochanie.

-Wierz mi, Hux, ja nie.

Zaśmiał się krótko, słysząc swoje nazwisko zamiast imienia. Alole wstała i przez chwilę widać było, że się waha, żeby coś powiedzieć. Jednak w końcu pokręciła głową i wyszła.

-Ma tam siedzieć jeszcze przez godzinę – usłyszał, zanim zamknęła drzwi.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie w krześle i spojrzał wprost na kamerę. Pomachał wolną ręką, po czym oparł ją o poręcz krzesła i nie ruszył się, aż do momentu, gdy weszli strażnicy.

_Muszę dbać o reputację._

**Dzień 73.**

Nie miał, co robić, więc leżał na łóżku i patrzył się w sufit. Czytał  kiedyś, że to forma kary stosowana w więźniach. _Brak zajęć sprawia, że człowiek zaczyna rozmyślać, a rozmyślając wgłębia się w swoje jestestwo, przez co może dostrzec swoje błędy._ Hux prychnął i przekręcił się na bok, pozwalając, by jego ręce wystawały poza materac. _Na mnie to nie zadziała. Znam swoje jestestwo._ Znowu przypomniał sobie dzieciństwo. Miał może z dziesięć lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy Brendol Hux był na niego tak wściekły – zły i średnio zły był wiele razy, bo zawsze nienawidził dzieci, a posiadanie własnego nic w tym nie zmieniło – że postanowił wcielić w życie swój najnowszy plan jego treningu – wymyślony przez niego obóz przetrwania. Pamiętał, jak płakał – nie płakał zbyt często, bo nauczył się, że w tym życiu nie jest to rozsądne i nikt na to nie reaguje pozytywnie- gdy ojciec wywiózł go do jakiejś posiadłości znajdującej się głęboko w nieznanym mu lesie. Matka nawet nie kiwnęła palcem, by go powstrzymać. Kiedy jej mąż wywlekał go z pokoju, zapaliła papierosa i krzyknęła, by przestał ryczeć, bo boli ją głowa. Więc przestał. Nie dlatego, że się bał, ale dlatego, że poczuł przepływ nienawiści, która odebrał mu mowę. Na miejscu zamknięto go w ciemnej, pustej  i zimnej piwnicy. Ojciec rzucił mu torbę z prowiantem na ziemię i broń i wyszedł, mówiąc tylko, że wróci za 10 dni. Twierdził, że to nauczy go posłuszeństwa. _Nauczyłem się, żeby nie bać się ciemności, ciszy i bierności. Ale nie nauczyłem się posłuszeństwa. Tego prawdziwego posłuszeństwa, bo z czasem doskonale nauczył się udawać._ Nienawidził nieporządku, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie oporu i walki o to w co wierzył, o przetrwanie i swoje racje. Przeżycie takiej monotonności też było rodzajem zwycięstwa. Pokazania, że nie pokonają go czymś takim.

Zaczął poruszać palcami i zliczać znowu, ile dni już się tutaj znajduje. Robił to po parę razy dziennie.  Za każdym razem stosując inne wzory. Gdy był zamknięty w piwnicy – a stało się to pięć razy – także znajdował sobie zajęcia. Zawsze jakieś umysłowe. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć bez ruchu i recytować znane mu poematy lub przypominać sobie inne. Czasami nawet mówił je od tyłu lub układał szyfry. Nigdy się nie nudził i potrafił rozkojarzyć, gdy przyszła taka potrzeba, a dzięki temu nauczył się umiejętności obmyślania czegokolwiek nawet w ekstremalnych warunkach.

_Jestem tutaj 73 dni, jeśli podzielę…_

**Dzień 86.**

Rozpięli jego kajdanki, po czym przypięli jego lewą rękę do stołu. Znużony pogładził się drugą po policzku.  Drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju otworzyły się, więc usiadł prosto, oczekująco.

_Na pewno nie będzie to ta śmieszna kobieta. Więc kogo wysłali?_

-Ach. – Wymsknęło mu się przez wargi, które rozciągnęły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu, gdy ujrzał swojego nowego gościa.

_Sam Ben Solo. Mogłem się tego domyślić. Spodziewałem się ciebie, ale nie tak wcześnie._

Kylo podszedł do stołu i zajął niepewnie miejsce, które przez tyle dni zajmowała jego opiekunka.

-Hux. –Kiwnął głową na przywitanie.

Jego uśmiech powiększył się, gdy przyglądał mu się uważnie – pomijając oczy. Były uczeń Snoke’a miał teraz krótsze włosy i nie ubierał się już tylko w czarne ubrania – nosił jasne beżowe spodnie. I ogólnie nie wyglądał jak wielka wrona.  

-Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? – spytał Hux, pochylając się w jego stronę, opierając łokcie na stole, ale wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w jego usta. Pamiętał uczucie, jakie wypełniało go podczas rozprawy sądowej i to inne, o którym nie chciał tego myśleć. – Jestem tego bardzo ciekawy.

\- Kylo. Ben nie żyje.

Hux oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się, ukazując zęby. Kylo skrzywił się. _Doskonale. Jeśli go to obrzydza lub zniesmacza, będę to robić częściej._

\- Kylo. Mniemam, że już nie Ren? Wybacz, że dopytuję, ale nie mam tutaj kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym i nie wiem, jak bardzo korzystasz ze swojej odzyskanej spuścizny.

-Cameron.

Hux drgnął. Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie. Spodziewał się, że Kylo użyje jego imienia, ale nie sądził, że wypowie je takim tonem. Delikatnym. _Dlatego on to robi? Tobie? Nie miał tobą pogardzać? Nie wiem. Ale zaraz się dowiem._  Nadal nie podnosił wzorku. Chciał się odezwać, ale Kylo go uprzedził.

-Jestem po prostu Kylo. Już nie Ren, a tym bardziej nie Solo, czy Organa. Wojna się zakończyła.

-Tak, to akurat pamiętam. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do mnie, panoszysz się wesoło po świecie. To musi być cudowne uczucie. Wywinąć się z czegoś takiego.

Kylo westchnął i położył dłonie na stole. Dzieliło ich kilkanaście centymetrów. Zerknął na nie tylko na chwilę.

\- Z niczego się nie wywinąłem.

-Przejście na stronę wroga tuż przed upadkiem… Jak inaczej to nazwiesz? Och, no tak, to się nazywa zdrada. Lub tchórzostwo. Lub i to, i to.

\- Cameron. Porozmawiajmy. Wysłali mnie tutaj-

-Bo znają naszą historię. Widzą, że zawsze rywalizowaliśmy ze sobą. Myślą, że zobaczenie ciebie, to będzie cios i załamię się. Wymyślili sobie plan, w którym na twój widok poczuję się słabszy, gorszy, bo ty jesteś wolny, a ja nie. Wygrałeś, a ja nie. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zrobił obrzydzoną minę. – Możesz im przekazać, że mnie nie doceniają i lepiej niech poproszą o pomoc kogoś inteligentniejszego.

Chciał się odchylić i usiąść prosto, ale Kylo gwałtownie złapał go za nadgarstek i pochylił się przez cały stół tak, że znaleźli się parę centymetrów od siebie. Byli w takiej sytuacji, że na obrazie z kamer nie było widać ich twarzy.

_To przemyślany ruch._

-Spójrz na mnie – Kylo mówił bardzo szybko.

-Patrzę na ciebie cały czas – odwarknął, choć wiedział, co Kylo ma na myśli.

-Zamknij się, Cameron, i proszę, spójrz na mnie.

_Proszę?_

Odruchowo natychmiast spojrzał w górę, szukając kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch.

-Sto – wyszeptał bezgłośnie, a w tym samym czasie otworzyły się drzwi i weszła straż, a wraz z nią pojawił się jakiś nieznany starszy mężczyzna.

-Ben!

Odciągnęli Kylo, ale ten zaraz się wyrwał i wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. Na dźwięk swojego dawnego imienia skrzywił się głęboko. Jednak zauważył to tylko Hux, który w myślach powtarzał jedno wypowiedziane przez niego słowo.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! Co mu powiedziałeś?!

Hux spojrzał w górę, bo mężczyzna nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierował się do niego i wrzasnął:

-Co ci powiedział?

Miał sekundę na podjęcie decyzji. I znowu czuł te same oczy wbite w niego, świdrujące jego duszę.

-Stop.

-Co?

-Stop. S. T. O. P. Cztery litery. Jedna sylaba. Trzy spółgłoski i jedna samogłoska. Z definicji wykrzyknik sugerujący zaprzestanie jakieś czynności. A także rzeczownik określający np.: znaki, czy substancję metaliczną. Czy mam kontynuować? Zapewniam, ze mogę.

Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby chciał go uderzyć, ale powstrzymywał się całą siłą woli.

-Stop? Ben? – Obrócił głowę w jego stronę.

-Chciałem wywołać u niego jakąś reakcję. Tego chcieliście, prawda?! Miałem nadzieję, że go zaskoczę, ale przeszkodziliście mi!

-Miałeś nie wchodzić z nim w taką interakcję !

\- Dotknąłem tylko jego ręki! Poza tym ta scena w niczym wam nie pomoże. Ośmieszasz się teraz i dajesz mu przewagę.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Huxa. Był to nagły i nieprzemyślany ruch.

-Niechętnie muszę przyznać mu rację – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

-Wyprowadzić go stąd!

Strażnicy szybko złapali go za ramionami. Jeden odpiął go od stołu, a drugi zręcznie nałożył standardowe kajdanki. Zanim dość brutalnie wywlekli go z pokoju, zdołał jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Kylo. Chciał spojrzeć w te oczy jeszcze raz. Wiedział, że od tego momentu będą go prześladować, że to uczucie, które się w nim obudziło, nie da mu spokoju.

_Sto?_

Ci strażnicy nie byli delikatni. Podróż do jego pokoju minęła błyskawicznie. Otworzyli cele i nie przestrzegając przepisów, zdjęli mu kajdanki i dopiero później popchnęli do środka, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.

Hux stanął na środku pokoju, pocierając nadgarstki.

 _Banda kretynów._ Spojrzał na dłoń, za którą złapał go Kylo. _Sto.86. Sto. 86. 14. Nie to niemożliwe. To pułapka.._

Pokręcił głową i skierował się do łóżka. Położył się na nim i zaczął rozwiązywać równania z tymi trzeba liczbami. Zasnął, a za powiekami wciąż widział: 86,Sto i 14.

**Dzień 87.**

  1. _Nie, to niemożliwe. Ale o co innego mogło chodzić? Sto?_



**Dzień 88.**

Na razie odstawili nową taktykę i ponownie pozostawili go samego. _Ciekawe, ile to będzie trwało._

_I 12… Hm?_

**Dzień 90.**

Hux sapnął i przekręcił się na plecy, kończąc serię pompek. Podniósł ręce do góry, przyglądając się swoim palcom. _10._ Pokręcił szybko głową i zacisnął pięści.

_Przestań._

**Dzień 95.**

Zaprowadzili go do sali, gdzie zajął swoje miejsce i czekał. Przybyła Alole, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie. _Naprawdę? Cholera, są gorsi niż myślałem._

-Witaj, Hux.

-Witaj, Alole.

-Słyszałam, że podczas mojej nieobecności kogoś spotkałeś.

-Ten nowy strażnik z brodą? Muszę donieść, że wydawało mi się, że patrzył na mój tyłek, gdy prowadził mnie pod prysznic.

Zignorowała go i włączyła hologram, na którym był Kylo.

_Więc to była jakaś zasadzka. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem… Nie! Nie myślałeś nic! Nie jesteś głupcem!_

-Ben Solo, a dla ciebie… Kylo Ren.

Prychną.

-I?

-Co poczułeś na jego widok?

Wywrócił oczami. _Są tacy przewidywalni._

-Widziałam, co powiedziałeś, ale mimo wszystko powiesz mi, co poczułeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nic szczególnego.

-Naprawdę?

Zmrużył oczy.

-Tak, Alole. Kylo Ren to zdrajca i tchórz. Jeśli możesz to sobie wyobrazić, wolałem się nie denerwować, więc spróbowałem poradzić sobie z jego osobę po swojej. Do czasu. Widziałaś, co zrobił. Ach, i gdybym miał wybór, to wolałbym już nigdy go nie widzieć.

Milczała.

-Zatem zrobię, co w mojej mocy, byś znowu go zobaczył.

Zatrzasnęła hologram i wstała.

_Manipulacja to rzecz ci obca, co, Alole?_

**Dzień 99.**

Wyrwany ze snu dźwiękiem otwieranych drzwi, Hux drgnął i poderwał się do siadu. W pokoju było ciemno, ale widział, że ktoś kroczy w jego stronę. Znał tę sylwetkę. Znał te kroki.

-Cameron – Kylo powiedział szeptem, gdy pochylił się i sięgnął po niego. Jego ręka odnalazła  i chwyciła jego ramię.

_To sen. Obudź się. Ty nie śnisz o takich bzdurach._

-To nie sen. Sto, pamiętasz?

_Co? Nie. Dziś jest-_

-Musimy się spieszyć, chodź.

Został pociągnięty na korytarz. Tam też panował zwyczajny na to miejsce półcień, więc nie odczuł aż tak bardzo zmiany naświetlenia. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie było strażników, więc spojrzał na Kylo, który kazał mu iść za sobą. Szli w ciszy – Hux wiedział, że lepiej się teraz nie odzywać-, aż doszli do kratki wentylacyjnej. Kylo odsuną ją i wskazał mu wejście.

-Wchodź. Będę za tobą.

Wszedł, patrząc na niego uważnie. Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie – czołganie się przez ciasny tunel. _Czy to jest prawda? Nie, nie może być._

\- O co tutaj chodzi? Co zrobiłeś? – szepnął.

-Uciekamy.

-My?

-Tak. Mam przygotowany statek. Mam plan. Wszystko… będzie dobrze. Niedługo.

_Coś w jego głosie mi nie pasuje._

-Kylo, o-

\- Zaufaj mi, dobrze?

_Nie. Nigdy. Nie mogę. Nie proś o coś takiego. MNIE, nie proś mnie, o coś takiego._

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Stój.

 Posłuchał. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało. Zrobili kilka kilometrów. Poczuł rękę na swojej kostce, więc zerknął do tyłu, gdy Kylo machnął ręką i krata parę metrów za nimi przesunęła się.

\- Poczekaj tu. Zajmę się strażnikami. Zejdź, gdy cię zawołam. To tylko parę metrów. Złapię cię.

Kylo wycofał się i po chwili zniknął mu z oczu, najpierw rzucając mu bacznie spojrzenie. _Naprawdę uciekamy? Czy to możliwe, że ta katastrofa człowieczeństwa wróciła po mnie? Że to nie jest jakaś pułapka? Że to się uda? I dlaczego jesteś taki roztrzęsiony. Bo nie mogę w to uwierzyć._

_Sto. Miało być sto._

_O czym ja myślę?_

_Kylo wrócił po ciebie_

_Uciekamy._

_Więc dlaczego… Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Czego się boję? Dlaczego mam zaciśnięte gardło. Dlaczego Kylo jest smutny?_

Z dołu nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. _Jak to możliwe, że działa w takiej ciszy? Zawsze, gdy walczył, zachowywał się jak bestia._

Po chwili usłyszał swoje imię – a raczej nazwisko. Wziął głęboki oddech, z trudem cofnął się, po czym opuścił się w dół, trzymając się krawędzi. Znajdowali się w hangarze.

-Dalej. Złapię cię.

_Głupcze, nie boję się upadku._

Natychmiast się puścił, a Kylo zrobił, co obiecał. Parę sekund w jego ramionach było nadzwyczaj przyjemne i przerażające.

-Chodź. Przygotowałem statek. – Postawił go i złapał za dłoń. Pozwolił mu na wszystko. Tak jak dawniej. Dal się poprowadzić. Po drodze zauważył parę strażników leżących na ziemi. Żyli. _Dziwne._

\- Użyłem Mocy na tym, który operuje hangarem, więc teraz wystarczy tylko wejść na pokład i odlecieć.

_Wystarczy. Takie to proste._

Weszli na pokład. Kylo zajął jedno miejsce za sterami, pokazując mu, by zajął drugie.

-I co teraz? Co zamierzasz, Kylo? Uciekać przez całe życie?

-Nie. – Nie spojrzał na niego. – Mam plan. Proszę, zaufaj mi.

-Nadużywasz mojej cierpliwości. Jaki plan?

-Taki plan, w którym wszystko skończy się dobrze. Odlećmy stąd, odlećmy z dala od miejsce, w którym cię uwięzili i wszystko ci powiem.

 _Co powinienem zrobić? Cholera! Przecież nie mam wyboru._ Zaklął i zajął drugie miejsce.

-Obym tego nie żałował.

Kylo nie odpowiedział nic.

_Mam złe przeczucia. Kylo, coś ty wymyślił?_

 


End file.
